


Mom, Dad and Yuri

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - Sports Anime [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepovers, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It is strange to accept that you have more than two parents - especially if you are Russia's Ice Tiger with grumpiness and too much teen hormones.





	Mom, Dad and Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Acceptance.

”We are so happy that you will spend the weekend here, Yurio!” Victor cooed, turning his head towards the younger Russian. His arms were still around Yuuri’s waist who was standing in front of the cooker, cooking katsudon for the three of them.

”I only came because my heater broke, geezer! Do not think too much into it.” Came the grumpy answer and Yuri folded his arms. Potya was lying in his lap, purring contently. She loved being at Yuuri and Victors’ place, just as much as her owner.

”Yes, yes and form ALL the places you could have gone, you chose our apartment…” Victor said on a teasing voice.

Yuri felt his eyebrow twitch. He put Potya down to the ground, then jumped up from his seat. Victor titled his head in question.

”That’s it! I am leaving!” Yuri declared, bet felt a light touch on his arm. He looked up into two kind, brown eyes and felt his cheeks heat up.

”You know that he did not mean it like that,” Yuuri patted Yuris’ arm kindly, gaining a huffing sound as an answer. He leaned closer to the younger’s ear to whisper into it. ”By the way, when you said that you would spend the weekend here through the phone, Victor squealed because of happiness. The people looked at him strangely.” 

Yuri snickered, imagining the older in the uncomfortable situation. Then he realized that it was Victor they were talking about, so he might not have been worried because of their reaction much.

”Yuuri! Do not say embarrassing thing about me in front of our son!” Victor whined while stirring the food.

The calmness that Yuuris’ voice gave him flew away in the blink of an eye. Yuri felt his anger rising in an alarming space. He stepped forward to do something – he had no idea what – but suddenly three plates were pushed into his hands.

”Would you be so kind and help laying the table?” Yuuri asked on an innocent voice – however Yuri knew that he played as lighting-rod just a few moments ago.

 

He was lying in his bed on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the door of the guest room cracking open. Yuri stilled his breathing so it seemed like he was asleep. Footsteps were nearing his bed and then he felt as a finger brushed his face gently.

”I am so happy that he is warming up to me!” Yuuri whispered, leaning against Victor who kissed the top of his head.

”He has never hated you, Yuuri,” he reassured his fiancé, squeezing his waist. ”He was only angry and confused because of why I left Russia.”

”He might have felt that you were leaving him just like his mother did.” Yuuri took a deep breath, caressing Yuris’ hair gently. ”Despite everything he had been through, he became so strong!”

”I know, love,” Victor nodded with a fond smile on his face. ”I am so proud of him.”

The growing wetness that Yuri felt behind his eyelids was not because of the tears of overwhelming happiness and love – not at all!


End file.
